Erase una vez :Un Ubèr, un borracho y poco café
by Zanzamaru
Summary: Resumen: El insomnio de Sasuke Uchiha lo ha mantenido como chófer de Uber. Tranquilo toma un café hasta que entra la solicitud de un viaje, ¿Quién diablos pide un taxi a las 3 de la mañana? Por suerte, un sexy borracho.


_**Erase una vez :Un Ubér, un borracho; y poco café...**_

 _ **DISCLAIMER:**_ _Naruto es propiedad (Y deshonra) de Kishimoto._

 _ **Aviso: Este fic participa en la Copa Fanficker del grupo Shhh SasuNaru NaruSasu.**_

 _ **Resumen:**_ _El insomnio de Sasuke Uchiha lo ha mantenido como chófer de Uber. Tranquilo toma un café hasta que entra la solicitud de un viaje ¿Quién diablos pide un taxi a las 3 de la mañana? Por suerte, un sexy borracho._

* * *

Su historia no empezó una noche de verano, ni una tarde de invierno; mucho menos un romántico día de otoño. Uno no pensaría en nada que invitase al _romance._

Verano, mínima 30º. Madrugada de un día de semana, miércoles para peor, cuando Sasuke Uchiha recibió una llamada de la aplicación Ubér para buscar un cliente media hora antes de terminar su turno.

Parecía el chiste de Patricio Estrella de la serie Bob Esponja: _**"¿Quien rayos necesita viaje a las tres de la mañana? ―Oh, las tres de la mañana, vamo' a viajar."**_

Tragándose un par de flojos insultos con su taza de café (porque realmente, él había pedido ese turno en concreto por su insomnio, así que igual estaría despierto) arranco su auto y salió en busca de su último cliente.  
No le costó mucho encontrar la plaza, pero no fue sino hasta que dio la segunda vuelta que encontró a su pasajero: Un muchacho rubio estaba profundamente dormido, su ropa un poco desarreglada al igual que su pelo, un burdo cartel sobre él rezaba: **"Sr chófer de Ubér, por favor lleve a este borracho a su casa, el dinero está en el bolsillo derecho de la camisa, junto con la dirección. Firma: Los amigos del ebrio."**  
Chasqueo la lengua molesto por la imprudencia de estos _"amigos_ ". En los tiempos que corrían, dejar a alguien en ese estado solo y diciendo dónde tenía dinero era invitación al desastre, más teniendo en cuenta lo atractivo del muchacho.

 _ **"Alto ahí, eso fue culpa del café, aquí no paso nada, sigamos adelante"**_ pensó Sasuke inclinándose finalmente sobre el chico tratando de despertarlo.

Media hora después del llamado, por fin su pasajero estaba en el auto y rumbo a su casa. El joven llamado Naruto Uzumaki, tremendamente ruborizado, no había dejado de pedirle disculpas por la incómoda situación, disculpas que Sasuke desechaba simplemente con un ademán. La verdad es que su pasajero era muy simpático, aun continuaba borracho obviamente, pero estaba lo suficientemente despierto para tener una mínima conversación con èl. Daban ganas de volver a verlo.

Tanta gracia le hizo al rubio una frase del Uchiha al despedirse, que no se negó a seguir en contacto.

Quedaron en encontrarse el fin de semana, y congeniaron tan bien; que dio paso a una amistad inmediata. Ambos parecían conocerse de antes, confiando en el otro rápidamente. Sasuke le contó de sus problemas de sueño y sus ambiciones de ser fotógrafo. Naruto le pagó relatando que ese primer viaje fue producto de una borrachera con sus supuestos amigos; donde al final lo habían embriagado para que vaya a la casa de su ex a pedir perdón, cuando en realidad había cortado con ella porque ya no soportaba la falsedad de su relación.

Seis meses después de conocerse, ambos dieron un paso adelante y se confesaron, ya que nuevos sentimientos salieron a flote y solo la amistad no era suficiente para ellos.

El día que cumplían un año de relación dio la casualidad que pasaron por la misma plaza donde se conocieron y no pudieron evitar recordar el momento, riendo instantáneamente cuando Sasuke le recordó a Naruto la forma de despedirse tan particular que tuvieron:

― _**Aquí está bien, gracias―**_ Musito Naruto ruborizado por la agradable presencia del chófer a su lado.  
 _ **― ¿Seguro?―**_ Había preguntado Sasuke. El la estaba pasando bien y no quería despedirse del rubio tan pronto, sin siquiera saber su teléfono u otra forma de contactarse, de verdad le había gustado hablar con el.

― _**Si, déjame en el semáforo por favor.**_

Sasuke pensó y pensó en milésimas de segundos alguna inteligente, profunda y -porque no – sexy respuesta, para así poder extender la charla o conseguir al menos el número de su pasajero. Pero como todos sabemos, obviamente al cerebro no le gusta que lo presionen a las 5 de la mañana; por lo cual salió de su boca un:

 _ **― Mira, yo mejor te dejo en la esquina y tu ves como te subes hasta allá, ¿Vale?.**_

Tanta gracia le hizo esto a Naruto; que al despedirse le dejo su numero al Uchiha. Y de ahí en adelante, su historia solo empezaba.

 _ **Fin**_

* * *

 _ **Buenoooo… aquí esta el 2do drabble del reto xD**_  
 _ **Ven lo q ganan haciéndome escribir a las apuradas? Mamadas, puras mamadas xDD**_


End file.
